


The Fight

by bowties_Scarves_and_Plaid



Series: I'm in my 20s, living reckless [2]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Selina and bruce have some issues to work out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2019-12-30 00:58:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18304940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowties_Scarves_and_Plaid/pseuds/bowties_Scarves_and_Plaid
Summary: Selina was able to push back her feelings about Bruce's leaving when he was sick, but the next time she sees him, everything comes bubbling over. They get into a fight, Selina does something stupid, and then they have to try to find common ground again.I recommend you read the first fic in the series to fully understand this one!!!





	1. Chapter 1

Selina was running across the rooftops when something in a building below caught her eye. She stopped and peered down through a skylight at the commotion. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw the tall figure dressed in black who was currently in the middle of a fight with three apparent robbers. 

She smiled and gave herself the luxury of watching Bruce fight for a few moments. She immediately noticed that his skill and power had both increased greatly over the past two years. He had been a really good fighter by the time that reunification had rolled around. He had always been quick on his feet and Alfred’s teaching and experience had both made him into someone who could hold his own. Selina had been frustrated when he hadn’t thought that had been enough. She saw now that Bruce had been right when he’d said that he still had a lot to learn. The fighter she saw below had all the grace of Bruce Wayne, but none of the technique she remembered seeing from him before. He fighting style had evolved into something new.

Deciding she’d done enough watching, Selina opened the sky roof and used her whip to gently drop down to the floor. The last robber hit the ground just as Selina stood up from her crouch. Bruce leaned over the men and started zip tying their hands.

“Hello, Selina,” He said, with his back to her.

“How d’ya know I was here?” Selina said with a small pout. She’d been hoping to take him by surprise.

“Your presence isn’t something easily overlooked,” Bruce said as he straightened and faced her. He was still wearing that weird mask of his and Selina realized that she was also wearing her mask. “What are you doing here, Selina?”

“I was walking by and noticed you beating up on three guys. I decided to stick around just in case you passed out like last time,” She said, not being able to resist teasing him about a couple weeks ago when he’d been sick. She was joking about it now, but the truth was in that moment he had really scared her.

“I am fully recovered, Alfred wouldn’t even let me look at this suit until that was the case,” Bruce said with a wry smile. He tilted his head slightly and Selina knew that he was probably getting an earful from the butler.

“I can see that you are feeling better,” Selina said as she looked around the room at the three unconscious robbers. “What were they trying to steal anyway?” She asked nonchalantly. 

Bruce hesitated, he looked at the attempted burglars before looking back at her. “We should go, the police will be coming to get these guys and I don’t want to be here when they do,” Bruce said instead.

“Okay, as soon as you answer my question,” Selina said as she felt her defensive hackles rise. She had a feeling she knew what was making Bruce nervous, and it wasn’t the police.

“Selina, there isn’t time. Let’s go, I know a quick way out,” Bruce said, taking a few steps and gesturing for her to follow him.

“You think I’m gonna steal it,” Selina said softly and slowly. Bruce let out a sigh and walked back towards her. He finally took off his stupid mask and looked down at her with an unreadable expression in his eyes.

“Can you blame me? It turns out you’ve made quite a name for yourself these past couple years. Gotham’s very own Cat Burglar,” Bruce said, a slightly mocking tone tinged the last few words he spoke. Selina had figured that he would find out about what she’d been up to, but it still hurt more than she wanted to admit hearing him say it out loud. Selina hated feeling hurt, so she quickly turned it into anger.

“Don’t you dare judge me. I’ve been doing what I need to do to survive.”

“A little bit more than just survive, based on the numbers,” Bruce pointed out.

“You do not get to come back here after two freaking years away and start acting all high and mighty. Some of us aren’t billionaires who spend our nights on the streets for fun. Some of us have to fight and claw our way towards a life that can pass as decent,” Selina said, feeling her anger grow. There were very few people whose words could get under her skin, and Bruce was one of them. He always had been. They’d had so many fights over the years that stemmed from Bruce saying something that Selina had taken the wrong way and lashed out because of it.

“I know, I know,” Bruce said appeasingly. “I just...I had this picture in my mind of what I’d hoped your life had turned out to be while I was away. When I came home and found out what your life had really been like, I was a little…”

“Disappointed?” Selina finished for him with a snarl. Even after so many years of knowing each other, the fact that Bruce came from money and that Selina came from nothing was still a sore spot in their relationship. It was a gap that she wasn’t sure they would ever be able to fully bridge.

“No, no, I was gonna say-”

“Save it, Bruce,” She interrupted him and then spun on her heel and started to walk away.

Well, it’s good to know that some things haven’t changed in Gotham,” Bruce’s voice followed her. She heard his own hurt and anger in the words. “Instead of staying and talking this out with me, you are going to leave as soon as the going gets tough.”

Selina froze at his words, anger coursing through her. He was one to talk about leaving. He would know all about that since he’d left her and Gotham for two whole years. Selina felt all of resentment and anger surrounding Bruce’s leaving start bubbling to the surface. She tried to push it back down, but this time she couldn’t.

“You arrogant ass, you don’t get to talk about leaving, and you don’t get to have a say in what I did while you were gone.” She turned back towards him and closed the distance between them. “Why don’t you just go back to your shiny new castle and leave the streets to the people born in them.”

“Don’t you think it’s time that you stop using the way you grew up as an excuse to commit crimes? We are older now, it’s time to start taking responsibility for his actions. You aren’t that same girl who grew up on the streets,” Bruce threw back, matching her venom.

Selina reached up and slapped him. In truth, she had expected him to stop her, either by catching her hand or ducking out of the way. Bruce, however, stayed still and let her hit him. She’d forgotten that she was wearing her sharp tipped gloves, so her slap left four red lines running across Bruce’s cheek. Bruce put a hand to his face and looked at her in surprise when it came away bloody.

Selina gave a gasp and stepped back, her anger falling away immediately.

“Bruce, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to…I thought...” Selina struggled to find words as she realized that she’d gone too far in her anger.

“Selina, it’s okay. Really, I’m fine,” Bruce said and took a step towards her.

“No, just stay away from me,” Selina said and she turned and ran away from him as fast as she could. She could hear Bruce call after her and try to follow her, but she knew the streets better than he did so she was able to slip away.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been ten days since she'd slapped Bruce. Ten days since she’d let her anger get the best of her. Selina hadn’t seen Bruce since that night. She’d hidden out in places she knew he couldn't find and attempted to sort out why things had gotten so out of control. 

Bruce had always gotten under her skin. There was something about the way that he simultaneously knew her so well but also could really never understand the life she lived. Bruce had certainly tried to understand what it was like to live as a kid on the street, but at the end of the day, he’d always known that he had a comfortable mansion and billions waiting for him if he needed it. He would never really understand what it was like to have absolutely nothing. What it was like to be terrified of starving because you didn’t have the energy left to steal food.

The two of them had always clashed on fundamental ideals. Bruce had options in life, and because of that, he never was forced to take the hard path. He had the luxury of exploring all of the options when it came to dealing with a solution. He had the luxury of looking out for other people. He had the luxury of making a vow not to kill. He had the luxury of trusting the police with the guys he caught.

Selina had never had these luxuries.

Maybe it was this that got under her skin. Bruce knew her better than anyone, yet he could still never fully understand her. She wanted him to, but the reality was, he never would. What she considered survival, he called selfish and the easy way out.

It made her angry that he never seemed to get that stealing was life or death for her sometimes. Maybe this is why she had gotten angry enough to slap him. Him judging her after being gone for years was too much for her to handle.

But still, she shouldn’t have slapped him. She had let her anger get the best of her and she was ashamed about that.

That was why she was currently walking the grounds of Wayne Manor for the fourth night in a row. Her guilty conscience was making it hard for her to sleep and her restless feet kept leading her to Bruce. She wanted to apologize to him, she really did, she was just struggling to find the strength to face him again.

Selina rounded the corner and got a glimpse of the lit study window. She glanced at her phone and frowned. It was 4 am and Bruce had been awake this late the past three nights she’d been here. The first night she’d attempted to stand watch long enough to see him go to bed, but the sun had been rising in the distance when she’d finally admitted defeat. The other two nights she’d simply done a couple of laps around Wayne Manor trying to get up the courage to talk to Bruce before chickening out and heading back to her pad.

Tonight would be different because her worry for Bruce had finally surpassed her pride and embarrassment. Selina knew how Bruce got when he was trying to figure something out. He let it consume his every moment. He wouldn’t sleep and he wouldn’t eat unless Alfred practically forced it down his throat. She had seen it happen a few times and Alfred had told her about a few others.

Selina didn’t know why it was happening this time, but she did know she couldn’t stand idly by and let it continue. Bruce’s lack of sleep wasn’t healthy, especially considering he’d had the flu just a couple short weeks ago. 

With a resigned sigh, Selina steeled her nerves and tried the handle of the window into Bruce’s study. She was not at all surprised to find it unlocked. She slipped quietly into the bright room, squinting as her eyes adjusted to the sudden light.

Once she could see, she looked around the room and found Bruce at his desk, bent over a stack of papers. He didn’t acknowledge Selina’s presence, but she knew that he knew she was there. She bit back a sigh and plopped herself into the chair in front of his desk. She could tell that he’d been up for a while just by his rumpled black sweater and messy, unstyled hair.

“Didn’t you just have the flu like a minute ago? I’m pretty sure you’re supposed to get plenty of sleep after something like that,” Selina said, making her voice light and teasing.

“If you came here to lecture me about sleep, Alfred’s got that covered. So you can leave now,” Bruce spoke without looking up. His voice had a sharp edge to it that took her by surprise. She should’ve expected it, however, considering the whole reason she was there was to apologize for hitting him.

“That’s not why I’m here. The reason I’m here is t-to apologize,” Selina stammered out. Bruce finally looked up at her and she flinched when she saw the healing cuts on his cheek. “I’m sorry, I’m so so sorry, Bruce. I let my anger get the better of me, I should’ve never hit you.”

Bruce said nothing, simply looked at her with those intense bright eyes of his. She couldn’t read the expression on his face and that frustrated her. Selina took a deep breath and plowed on,

“I was angry that you left, and I guess I was jealous that you were able to. I’d thought I was over those feelings, but I guess they were really just festering. Add that to the feeling of being judged and I just kinda lost it. I know that’s no excuse, but I really am sorry.”

“Yes, well I wasn’t exactly helping to diffuse the situation,” Bruce admitted, his expression softening slightly. “I let my own anger come through.”

“So can we just say that we both said and did stupid things out of anger and put this whole situation behind us?” She asked hopefully.

“I wish it was that easy, but I think we need to talk some things over first,” Bruce said.

“Right now? It’s 4 in the morning and you look like crap,” Selina commented. He was pale and had dark circles under his eyes. She wondered when the last time he’d gotten a decent night's sleep was.

“I’m not tired,” He stated.

“Like hell. Look, Bruce, I know you may not approve of me stealing stuff, but nothing you say is gonna change my mind about that. I’m good, like really good at it. Plus, I don’t have to rely on Barbra or Penguin or you for any help. I am finally getting by on my own and doing well for myself,” Selina said.

“But don’t you ever want to do more with your life? Do you really see yourself as the Cat Burglar for the rest of your life?”

“Maybe.”

“What about college? I could help-”

“No,” Selina cut him off sharply. “I don’t like owing people, even you. Plus I never even went to high school so college is kinda out of the question.”

“But-” Bruce tried again, but Selina cut him off again,

“Look, Bruce, do you remember how when you lived on the streets with me we had to steal to survive? You may have moved back into your mansion, but that’s still my reality. I know you thought maybe I’d grow out of it of suddenly find a way to turn legit in the new Gotham, but that’s not going to happen. So if you can’t be okay with this, then I guess we have nothing left to talk about,” Selina said and stood up with tears stinging in the corner of her eyes.

“Wait, stop,” Bruce said, standing up and coming around to stand in front of her. She had forgotten how tall he was now as she had to crane her neck to look up at him. “You’re right, when I was away I did hope that you were finding a legit path in the new Gotham. I think that helped me deal with my guilt of leaving you, and that’s not fair to put on you. I don’t have any right to judge you for what you do to survive, especially since I left. So I am sorry for that,” Bruce spoke softly and sincerely. 

“You felt guilty for leaving me?” Selina asked, remembering his face on the night he’d said goodbye. He’d been impassive, almost expressionless as he’d given her the news. Even when she’d argued with him and tried to draw some emotion, he’d remained stone-faced. “You didn’t seem guilty.”

“Of course I felt guilty, but I also knew that leaving was what I needed to do. You were the only one who might’ve been able to sway me, so I knew that when I told you, I couldn’t show any weakness. I knew that you would pick up on that hesitation and use it against me,” Bruce gave her a sad look and reached up to brush a strand of her hair back.

“Are you saying you think I could’ve convinced you to stay?” Selina asked, thinking about how confident and sure he’d seemed on that night. It was hard to believe it was an act.

“Maybe, but I’m glad you didn’t. I learned a lot and I know that I am better suited to help Gotham now,” Bruce said with a small smile.

“Yeah, I saw you fighting those robbers the other night, I have to admit it was impressive. If it wasn’t for that stupid mask, I wouldn’t have even known it was you,” She said with a smile of her own.

“Thanks,” Bruce’s smile widened into a full grin, something she hadn’t seen since he’d gotten back. He was standing so close to her and his smile was so cute that she couldn’t resist standing on her toes and giving him a light peck on the lips.

Bruce looked surprised for a second but quickly recovered. “Okay, now all is forgiven,” He said with a smirk and then leaned down to kiss her again, this one lasting longer.

“So all I had to do was come in here and kiss you?” She teased.

“Nope, the kiss only works if we’ve aired out our baggage,” He said.

“Good to know,” Selina chuckled. “And now since it’s almost 5 am, I think it’s time for us both to get some sleep.”

“I still have some things to go over,” Bruce said, shaking his head at her suggestion and gesturing to his desk. “But you are more than welcome to crash in one of the guest bedrooms for the night,” Bruce added as he moved to go back and sit at the desk.

“Absolutely not,” Selina said, grabbing his hand. "You look like you are about to pass out and I have reached my limit of that for this lifetime.”

“But…” Bruce protested, looking at the files on his desk.

“Look, I’ll stay in one of the guest bedrooms and tomorrow I will help you figure out whatever is going on there,” She said, gesturing to the papers with her free hand. Bruce looked from her to the desk, hesitation clear in his eyes. “I’d be a pair of fresh eyes, besides I know this city in and out, I might be able to help,” Selina tried to convince him.

“Okay, first thing tomorrow,” Bruce said after a few moments. He reached over to turn off the desk lamp and stifled a yawn. “C’mon, I’ll get you set up in your favorite room,” He said and led her out of the study.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> I'm sorry if you came here for more angst, but I hate to see Bruce and Selina at odds, so I had the make-up quickly :-D
> 
> Next chapter is a fun batcat team-up!
> 
> Your comments are always loved and appreciated!!!


	3. Chapter 3

When Selina woke up, there was sunlight streaming through the windows. She stretched and looked at the clock on the table, surprised that it read 11 am. Bruce normally woke her up around 8 for breakfast. Maybe he’d figured she could use the sleep after the late night.

Selina slipped out of bed and noted that her clothes had been washed and were now folded on the dresser. She must’ve been really out of it if she hadn’t heard Alfred come in. Selina took off the t-shirt and pajama pants Bruce had lent her and then took a very long, very hot shower.

When she’d finished, she set off to locate Alfred and Bruce. She first checked the kitchen since it was almost lunchtime. It was empty, but Selina did help herself to some of the coffee still left in the pot. She tried Bruce’s study next, figuring she’d find him in the same spot as she had earlier that morning. He wasn’t there either and the files looked untouched.

“Training,” She said to herself and headed to the greenhouse. She was again surprised to see it empty. Selina huffed a frustrated breath. This house was huge, but one or both of the occupants were usually in one of those three rooms. She decided to just wander around the new manor. Her path took her back by the study and she was surprised to see Alfred sitting on the couch, sipping tea and reading the newspaper.

“Where were you five minutes ago?” She asked, coming into the room and plopping on the couch across from him.

“Getting another cuppa,” Alfred said, holding up his cup.

“But I was just in the kitchen,” Selina said in confusion.

“Well then, we must’ve just missed each other,” Alfred said. 

“Where’s Bruce?” Selina said, changing the topic.

“Still sleeping I imagine,” Alfred said not looking up from the paper.

“Still-” Selina nearly spat out her coffee. She swallowed it instead and continued, “Still sleeping? It’s almost noon.”

“Yeah well, that’s what happens when you pull multiple all-nighters and barely sleep a wink the rest of the nights for a week. As far as I’m concerned, the lad can sleep all day.”

“He’s been like this for a week?”

“Yeah, he ran into a group of thieves who are giving him a rough go of it. He can’t seem to catch the slippery bastards. It’s been driving him absolutely crazy and he hasn’t had a good night’s sleep since his first encounter with them. I assume you have to do with the fact that he is suddenly able to sleep past 7 am?” Alfred said, looking from her to the files on the desk.

“I promised I’d stay the night and then help him with what he was struggling with,” Selina said, getting up to go sit at his desk.

“Ah, I see. And did you sort out your other issues?” Alfred asked nonchalantly. Selina’s head snapped up and she looked at the Butler critically. She was relieved to see that he didn’t seem to be angry at her for slapping Bruce. Selina suddenly remembered a time when Alfred had struck her out of anger. She had deserved that slap more than Bruce had since she’d killed his friend, but Selina could tell that Alfred knew all about letting emotions get the best of you.

“We did,” Selina said simply, not offering any other details.

“Good, good. That may be another reason he is able to sleep so soundly today. He doesn’t like to be at odds with you, miss,” Alfred said and looked back down at his paper. He missed the surprised look that crossed Selina’s face. It hadn’t occurred to her that she had been contributing to his insomnia. She felt guilty for not coming and apologizing to Bruce sooner.

Selina pushed away the guilt and looked down at the papers on the desk. The least she could do now was to help him with his robbery issue.

*****

Bruce forced his heavy eyelids open. He was surprised to see that it was dark outside. Had he really only slept an hour or two? He sat up and looked at his clock. He nearly fell off the bed when he saw that it read 7 pm. He couldn’t believe that he’d slept so long. He was supposed to go over things with Selina today. She probably wasn’t even still here.

With a sigh, Bruce stood up, fighting off a wave of vertigo after sleeping for so long. He went into his bathroom and looked at his reflection critically. He still had circles under his eyes. One 10 hour night’s sleep couldn’t make up for a week of missed sleep. His hair was a mess, but that was nothing a shower couldn’t fix.

The one thing he wished he could fix was the scratches on his cheek. They were considerably better then they’d been 10 days ago, but they were definitely still noticeable. He’d seen the way Selina had flinched when she saw them and how her gaze had kept going back to them. Bruce hated having a physical reminder of how at odds they had been.

Bruce took a quick shower and changed into fresh clothes, then he set off to his study. He received a low whistle from Alfred when he walked in.

“Well hello, Sleeping Beauty,” He said.

“Yeah, I guess I needed the sleep,” Bruce admitted sheepishly. He looked around the study and noticed his neatly stacked piles were all messed up. “Selina was here?”

“Still is mate. She heard the shower running and decided to whip you both up some mac and cheese. Apparently, it’s good late night food,” Alfred said, amusement in his tone. 

“She’s still here?” Bruce asked, looking in the direction of the kitchen and trying to hide his excitement. Based on the look Alfred was giving him, he didn’t succeed.

“Yes sir, she spent all day going over those files of yours,” Alfred said, nodding towards the desk. “I think she may have worked something out.”

“I should go talk to her, thank you, Alfred,” Bruce said and hurried out the door. He brushed back his wet locks as he walked, wishing he’d taken a bit more time to style his unruly curls.

He found Selina in the kitchen, standing over the stove and humming softly to herself. She stopped when she heard him come in and turned around to face him. She gave him a small smile and looked him up and down. He saw her gaze land on the scratches on his cheeks for a few moments before she purposefully looked away.

“You still look tired,” She commented and turned back to the stove. Bruce laughed and took a seat at the island, he'd missed her abrupt, honest manner.

“Yes, well I feel considerably better,” He responded.

“I bet you’ll feel even better after some food. The mac and cheese will be done in a few minutes. By the way, why does a billionaire with a butler have instant mac and cheese on hand? Alfred doesn’t strike me as the type to cook out of a box.”

“He’s not,” Bruce said. When he didn’t say anything more, Selina stopped stirring and turned around to look at him again.

“So why does he keep it on hand?”

“For me. Do you remember when I stayed with you on the streets? We had mac and cheese for at least one meal every day. When I got home I realized I had developed a taste for it. Every now and again I get cravings and like to have a box around when it happens,” Bruce said honestly and Selina’s eyes softened slightly.

“You’re so sentimental,” She said affectionately. 

“One of my biggest flaws according to most of the trainers I worked with,” Bruce said thinking about the slightly extreme methods some of them had used to try to remove that particular trait. Selina cocked her head and looked at him curiously, making Bruce suddenly wish he’d kept his mouth shut.

“So it wasn’t all exotic locations and sunshine?” Selina asked, taking a few steps closer and leaning her arms on the counter across from him.

“No,” Bruce said, knowing that if he lied she would be able to tell. Selina looked into his eyes for a few more seconds as if she was trying to figure something out. Finally, she straightened up and looked like she was about to say something, but she was interrupted by a timer going off.

“That’s my cue,” She said and turned around to drain the pasta. Bruce got up and got them two bowls while Selina added the butter, milk, and powdered cheese. She then scooped the mac and cheese up into two heaping bowls and they both sat at the counter.

“Alfred says you spent all day looking at the files of the robbers,” Bruce said and then took a bite of the pasta and sighed in contentment.

“It took me almost all day just to read all of the papers, you certainly are thorough,” Selina teased.

“But you found something?” Bruce prompted.

“Word on the street is that a bunch of new tunnels were discovered after reunification. People think that Jeremiah built them and that is how he was able to travel across the city unseen. No one knows for sure how many are out there, but a couple of the locations I’d heard about match the places your robbers hit.”

“That would certainly explain their lack of an M.O. I was driving myself crazy trying to figure out why they would hit a bank one night and a flower shop the next,” Bruce said pensively. “New tunnels...damn it, I feel like I don’t know this city anymore.” He stood up in frustration and started pacing. If he’d never left Gotham he would’ve been able to figure out how the robbers were traveling in a matter of minutes, not days.

“Relax, Bruce, you can get to know the city again,” Selina tried to reassure him.

“It’s just...the only reason I left was so that I could better protect Gotham when I came back. But since I’ve been back, I can’t help but feel like I would’ve been able to help more if I would’ve just stayed,” Bruce said, voicing his doubts for the first time. Selina sighed and went over to him, placing her hands on his arms to stop his pacing.

“Maybe in the short term it feels like that, but Gotham is in your blood, Bruce. It’s your home and two years away doesn’t change that. It might feel like you have to start over, but I think you just have to do a bit of catch up. Once you do, you’ll find that you are better prepared to deal with the root of Gotham’s problems than you were before,” Selina said, surprising Bruce. She’d been vehemently against him leaving and he’d half expected her to say ‘I told you so’, but instead she was comforting him and assuring him that leaving had been the right thing to do.

“Well your tone’s certainly changed,” Bruce said, a hint of teasing in his voice. Selina shrugged and dropped her hand.

“I spent a lot of time with Alfred today, he didn’t tell me any specifics, but he did help me to see that the past two years weren’t easy on you. He also helped me to realize that Gotham will probably always have a next big bad, and you might be our best shot at trying to keep Gotham in the light,” She said as she sat back at the island.

“Well said, Ms. Kyle,” Alfred said from the doorway, surprising them both. Bruce was touched that his butler had spent the day trying to help him and Selina find common ground and reconnect.

“There’s a bit of mac and cheese left in the pan,” Selina said.

“Don’t mind if I do,” Alfred responded and helped himself to a bowl. “So you two figure out a plan to stop these thieves yet?”

“I only know of one other tunnel that they haven’t hit yet. It leads into a convenience store,” Selina said. “There might be other tunnels, but I haven’t heard about them.”

“Do you think any of your contacts might have more information?” Bruce asked, a plan starting to form in his mind.

“Possibly, I could ask around.”

“Okay, you do that and I’ll go sit on the convenience store. If we find out more locations we can start figuring out which place they are most likely to hit, but for now, I might as well be in the one place we know about.”

“Just remember it is a school night, Master Bruce, so not too late,” Alfred piped up. Selina raised an eyebrow at Bruce but didn’t say anything.

“Well then, I guess we’d better get going,” Bruce responded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work was originally gonna be 3 chapters, but this chapter got away from me a bit so I decided to split it into two.
> 
> Thanks for reading!!! Your comments are always the highlights of my day!!
> 
> Also, ten points to whoever can figure out why Selina couldn't find Alfred at the beginning of the chapter ;-)


	4. Chapter 4

As they sped into the city in Bruce’s new and improved car, Selina couldn’t help but stare at him curiously. He must’ve sensed her looking at him because he sent her a sideways glance and then sighed.

“What?” He inquired.

“School?” Selina asked. “You just spent two years circling the planet and learning from the best teachers in the world. What more could Gotham University really teach you?”

“How to be Bruce Wayne,” Bruce responded quietly.

“What does that mean?” Selina demanded, beginning to wonder if these teachers had been playing mind games with him.

“Nothing...it’s just...Well, Alfred had a few stipulations before he would allow me to come back to Gotham. One of them was that I make sure that my vigilantism doesn’t get in the way of being Bruce Wayne. We made a deal that I would only go out a few nights a week and that I would attend college and pretend to be a normal young man,” Bruce mimicked Alfred's accent for the last three words.

“And what are you studying?”

“Business with a minor in criminal justice,” He said with a small smile. “When I graduate I hope to be able to officially take over the family business. If run correctly, I think Wayne Enterprises can do a lot of good in Gotham.” Bruce sounded so hopeful that Selina couldn’t help but smile. He sounded like the bright, optimistic boy that Selina had first met all those years ago. She had already been cynical and jaded when she met him and she had been in awe of how positive he’d remained after everything that had happened to him. He never stopped seeing the good in people and he never stopped believing Gotham could change for the better.

“That sounds like a Bruce Wayne that his parents would be proud of,” Selina said.

“I’m trying,” Bruce said, sending her a sideways look that she couldn’t quite interpret.

“That’s all any of us can do,” She responded. “Hey, let me out on this corner up here and I’ll walk the rest of the way. People will get squirrely if they see me in a car like this.”

“Let me know what you find,” Bruce said as he pulled the car over.

“I will, and hey Bruce? If those robbers show up please let me know before you go after them so I can come and help. If they know about this many of Jeremiah’s secret tunnels it probably means they are no joke. They probably won't appreciate being boxed in,” Selina warned.

“I can handle them,” Bruce assured her. When she made no move to get out of the car he sighed and said, “But I will call you if they show up.”

“And wait for me?” Selina pressed.

“Yes,” Bruce said. Selina wasn’t sure if she believed him, but she had no choice but to take his word. With a sigh of her own, she nodded and got out of the car.

Selina spent the next two hours on the streets of Gotham talking to all of the people who might know about Jeremiah’s hidden tunnels. It was a tedious process of bargaining and kissing up. Selina hated it, but she knew that it was important to Bruce, so she pressed on.

Unfortunately, she ran out of people to ask before she’d gotten any leads. Everyone she talked to either refused to talk or told her about tunnels she already knew about. She hated to go back to Bruce with no new information, but she was out of contacts. Resigned, she pulled out her phone and dialed his number.

“Selina,” Bruce answered on the first ring.

“I got nothing, they all just told me about tunnels that these guys have already hit. I’m sorry Bruce.”

“It’s okay,” He assured her, even though she could hear a tinge of disappointment in his voice. “Maybe that just means this store is the last tunnel left. But if it isn’t, we are just going to have to sit on it and hope the robbers chose it.”

“Alright, I’m headed to you,” Selina hung up the phone and started to walk the fifteen blocks to where Bruce was. 

She was only five minutes away when her phone rang.

“Bruce?”

“Selina, they’re here,” Bruce said in a whisper and her stomach dropped. She started walking faster.

“I am almost there, just wait for me,” She pleaded.

“This is my last chance to get them. I’ll never have another head's up about their location and if this is the last tunnel they might disappear after this. I can’t afford to wait. I’m going to block the tunnel entrance and then take them by surprise.”

“Bruce!” Selina said, but he’d already hung up. “Shit,” she breathed and started to run the last few blocks. She arrived out of breath at the convenience store a couple of minutes later. The front door was locked, so she snuck around to the side and broke a window. She climbed inside and heard the sounds of fighting from the back room.

She rushed in and saw Bruce facing off with two men and two women with two robbers already on the ground unconscious. Bruce kicked one of the four remaining in the chest and punched another in the jaw. While he was doing this, one of the men reached to pull out of his gun.

Selina took advantage of the element of surprise and used her whip to take the gun out of his hand. The man turned to face her along with one of the women. Selina was glad to help Bruce even the odds.

The man came at her first and she was able to easily dodge his blow. She swung and kicked him in the stomach, sending him reeling back. The woman was surprisingly fast and managed to land a punch to Selina’s cheek. Selina responded by landing a few punches of her own and the woman fell to the floor where she lay unmoving. Selina turned back to the man just as he regained his bearings. 

He swung another fist which she again dodged, but this time he brought up his knee and kneed her in the stomach. Selina stumbled and coughed, the wind knocked out of her. She took a deep breath just as he charged at her. Selina used his momentum to swing herself over him and then pull him to the ground. She kneeled over him and got in a few punches before he pushed her off of him. But before he could get up, Selina knocked him out with a kick.

“Selina!” She heard Bruce’s alarmed voice ring out. She turned around to see the woman she’d thought was unconscious pointing a gun at her. Before she could react, Bruce rushed in front of her just as the gun went off. Bruce was thrown back and hit the floor with a thud.

“No,” Selina gasped. She was about to rush to his side when she heard the gun being recocked. Before the woman could fire again, Selina was in front of her. She angrily knocked her out, making sure she was really down this time.

“Bruce,” She said as she went over to him. He was coughing and moving so she at least knew he was alive. She kneeled next to him and started to unzip his jacket to get a better look at the wound, but Bruce caught her hands.

“Bullet...proof…” He said breathlessly. Selina let out a relieved laugh and collapsed onto the floor next to him. She kept ahold of his hands and listened as his breathing slowly returned to normal. He would have some nasty bruises for his effort, but he was alive.

After a few more minutes, Selina stood up, pulling Bruce with her. He gave her a smile and she pushed his shoulder lightly.

“You idiot, you scared me,” She reprimanded.

“You’re welcome,” He said, the smiling growing. Selina rolled her eyes in response and turned away to start zip-tying the robbers. Bruce followed suit as soon all six were restrained. Bruce then anonymously called the police and he and Selina got out of there before they arrived.

The two drove in a content silence back to Selina’s squat. Only when Bruce pulled over in front of her building did he speak.

“Thank you, Selina, I couldn’t have done this without you.” Selina eyed the scratches on his cheek before looking into his serious eyes.

“I owed you,” She said, knowing that he knew exactly what she was referring to.

“You didn’t, and it means a lot that you stayed all day to look at the files and that you came out to help me tonight,” Bruce insisted. He still had dark circles under his eyes and Selina hoped that he would be able to get a few nights of good sleep to catch up.

“I’m just glad we got the guys,” Selina responded, not really accepting the gratitude. “And Bruce?”

“Yes?”

“I’m glad that those teachers weren’t able to take away your sentimentality.”

“How do you know they didn’t?” He asked.

“Because you put yourself in between me and a bullet. Yes, you were wearing kevlar, but it was still reckless. That woman might’ve gone for a headshot and then your jacket would’ve been useless.” Selina said earnestly, needing to get her point across to him.

“True, that is exactly the type of thing my teachers kept warning me about,” Bruce said dryly.

“Yes, but they weren’t able to remove your instinct to protect people. Your compassion and need to try to save everybody is what makes you, you. I’m really glad you are a better fighter now, but that compassion is what is going to save Gotham.”

Bruce blinked a few times, obviously surprised by her words. Selina couldn’t blame him since she wasn’t prone to sentimental speeches. She didn’t want him to ruin the moment, so before he could respond, she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. Then, Selina climbed out of the car.

“I’ll see you around, B,” She said and headed to her apartment, enjoying the look of shock on Bruce’s face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!!! As always, your comments are welcomed and appreciated!!!
> 
> Also, if you have any prompts or ideas for this series (or Gotham in general) please let me know!


End file.
